Hetalia Academy
by DJToxicBeats
Summary: ReaderXHetalia
1. Chapter 1

**To the parent or guardian of (FullName),**

**I am pleased to inform you that (Name) has been chosen to attend Hetalia Academy to represent (c/n).**

**At Hetalia Academy we have a range of students from around the world, not only giving her the chance of learning everything a regular high schooler shall, but also to make new friends.**

**I have provided a plane ticket to (place you always wanted to go), so no pay is needed. After she gets off the plane, she will be escorted to the school by one of our other students.**

**We hope you take this rare chance for (name). We can't wait to see her interacting with other students.**

**From,**

**Headmaster Rome. **

You excitedly stepped off the plane and looked around, bags in hand, you saw a tall boy with platinum hair and pretty purple eyes in a school uniform and...Is that a scarf? Yes, okay then.

"You're (Name), da?" He said to you through a thick Russian accent. You nodded nervously, he seemed really sweet but he was still rather intimidating. "I'm Ivan, also known as Russia." That explains part of it

"I'm (Name), as you know, I represent (c/n)." You smiled back at him. "I take it you're my escort?"

"Da. Follow me." Russia said as he grabbed you bags and lead you to a huge school...WHO AM KIDDING?! IT'S A FUCKING CASTLE!

"Woah..." You whispered in awe as you walked up to the steps where two more students were.

One of them was a punk girl. She had pink, green, and purple neon strikes in her caramel hair. She wasn't in uniform however, she wore a black shirt with the words "My Chemical Romance, Black Parade" on it with a picture of a band on it, ripped up black jeans, a black leather studded vest, black lacy fingerless gloves, black converse knee-high boots, eyeliner and mascara (or so it seemed), and a smirk on her face.

The other was a extremely happy boy he had his eyes closed so you couldn't see the colour of his eyes, but he had short reddish hair with a rather curious curl, he WAS in uniform.

"Hello bela!~*" He smiled brightly. "You can call me Feli, I'm north Italy."

"I'm Elyse Desdemona, a rather unfortunate name, I know, so please call me Loki" The girl next to Italy introduced with a Irish accent mixed with an English accent. "I'm the personification of Alyssum, a small island in the Pacific Ocean."

"Weird, never heard of that before, does it resemble the Bermuda islands?" You asked Loki.

"No, we are completely isolated from world." She explained as you nodded in understanding.

"Well, thank you Ivan and Feli you may go back to your class now." Loki smiled at them as they went inside the building. "I'm your roommate btw." You nodded again and followed her to the girls dorms.

It was amazeing! The walls where a soft purple and the floor was a light pink carpeting. In the main room there was a t.v. With different coloured bean-bags around it and a large radio next to it. If you go down far enough you will enter a room styled like a kitchen and a dining room, each one of the chairs were decorated and had names on them.

"This is our dorm," Loki snapped you out of thought and opened a door with the number 60 on it. "You can decorate your side however you want. Oh! And here." She handed you your nation's flag. "We are required to use them in our rooms."

"Thanks." You were still in awe.

Loki's side of the room was decorated with posters of punk bands and music artwork. Here flag was the table-cloth for a table with hair stuff and make up on it and the mirror was decorated with music notes. Her bed was littered with sheet music for the bass guitar, which was laying neatly by her bed with a sparkly black music heart on it. (Link: . /tumblr_m8pz9sobMl1ql5qkqo1_

Her guitar pick, which you just now noticed was around her neck, was black with a skull on it. "I take it you love music."

"Bet your sweet ass.~" Loki smiled. "My flag has a music heart on it after all!" She helped you unpack and all that stuff. "You better get some sleep, long day tomorrow."

"Where are you going?" You asked her as she picked up her guitar.

"Band is playing at the bar tonight!" She smiled. "You need your student I.D before you can come, you'll get it tomorrow."

-Next morning-

You woke up with a jerk as loud music broke the silence in the girl's dorms. "What the?"

**YES. One chappie down, a few to go. Anyway, I'll put up a poll on my profile for who should your crush be, if you're a guest, just say it in the reviews!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**To the parent or guardian of (FullName),**

**I am pleased to inform you that (Name) has been chosen to attend Hetalia Academy to represent (c/n).**

**At Hetalia Academy we have a range of students from around the world, not only giving her the chance of learning everything a regular high school student shall, but also to make new friends.**

**I have provided a plane ticket to (place you always wanted to go), so no pay is needed. After she gets off the plane, she will be escorted to the school by one of our other students.**

**We hope you take this rare chance for (name). We can't wait to see her interacting with other students.**

**From,**

**Headmaster Rome.**

You woke up with a jerk as loud music broke the silence in the girl's dorms. "What the?" You got up and walked out to the main room where Loki and three others where playing instruments.

There was Loki, who was playing the Bass, she looked like she did yesterday except she was wearing a punk version of the uniform.

There was the person who was singing. She was wearing a black and blue version of the school uniform, long blonde hair with blue and black stripes in it, pale skin and dark blue eyes.

There was a girl playing the drums, she had short brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin and was wearing a green uniform.

Then there was the guitar player, she looked like the sweetest out of all of them. She had black hair pulled up into pig tails...You couldn't see her eyes, slightly tan skin and a pink uniform.

After the song ended and everyone was up the band came to introduce themselves to you. "I'm Vanity.~" Said the one with black hair. "Aka, Florence. Italy's little sister." (YES. She has the curl.) "And this is Darcy, she's not a personification, but she's my best friend so they let her in.~"

"I'm Alyss, I lost my personification after I went blind." explained the one with blonde, blue, and black hair.

"Moscow, at your service." Smile the short haired one with a thick Russian accent.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. I'm (name), personification of (C/N)." You smiled back at them all.

Vanity took your hand. "You have the same classes as me, I'll take you around until you get used to the school." You nodded, looking at the schedule she gave you.

You smiled as you walked down the hall with some guy you met in your last class of the day...Arthur, I think.

"Hey, (name), I heard you were friends with Loki and her band." Arthur looked at you with a questioning look.

"Yeah, what about them?" You smiled at him.

"Nothing. I just find it weird how we are friends and they are dating my older brothers." He blushed.

"What?! They never told me that!" You frowned. 'He considers us friends? We only just met, like, 15 minutes ago'

"Yeah, Loki is with Allistor (Scotland), Alyss is with Jett (Australia), and Darcy is dating Ireland." He blushed harder.

"What's wrong? You look like one of Antonio's tomatoes." You giggled as you approached the girl's dorm. You handed him a slip of paper. "Text me!" You smiled as he walked away looking at your number.

**THANK YOU! You guys are SO kind! .**

**Okay, results for the crush so far.**

**England=2**

**Russia=2**

**Germany=1**

**Japan=1**

**Canada=1**

**China=1**

**I have to admit, I'm surprised no one has voted for America yet. **


	3. Chapter 3

**To the parent or guardian of (FullName),**

**I am pleased to inform you that (Name) has been chosen to attend Hetalia Academy to represent (c/n).**

**At Hetalia Academy we have a range of students from around the world, not only giving her the chance of learning everything a regular high school student shall, but also to make new friends.**

**I have provided a plane ticket to (place you always wanted to go), so no pay is needed. After she gets off the plane, she will be escorted to the school by one of our other students.**

**We hope you take this rare chance for (name). We can't wait to see her interacting with other students.**

**From,**

**Headmaster Rome.**

You entered the girls dorms, only to get dragged out again by Vanity and a girl you met a wile ago named Elizabeta. "You, have to go get your ID so you can come tonight!" They said in unison...Which was kinda scary.

"...O..kay?" You walked down the hall toward two big doors. "Where are we-"

"The headmaster." Vanity answered before you could finish.

"He has everything else you need." Eliza smiled and shoved open the doors. "Here she is!" She smiled and pushed you in and closed both doors behind her.

"Ow." You whispered under your breath. "Headmaster Rome?" You asked louder.

"Bella!~ I have some things for you.~" a cheery voice answered.

"Okay?" You stood up and walked to his desk, he gave you your ID, a list of clubs and activities, and a map to the school. "Thanks."

"No problem, bella.~ Have a nice rest of the year." He smiled.

"Um, can you call me (Name)? Bella doesn't really suit me." You asked before turning around to leave.

"Awesome! You got it!" Vanity said as she took your hand and started to drag you down back to the girls dorms. "Now you can hear us play!"

"Yay!" You smiled before Eliza gave you a brief description of what to stay away from tonight.

"Okay, you five go get ready." Eliza said to you, Loki, Alyss, and Darcy.

You guys came out a little wile later.

Loki was wear the usual ripped and drawn on jeans, her hair similar to a rainbow, black converse, and a t-shirt with the band "The Sex Pistols"s logo on it. Darcy was dressed similar.

Vanity was wearing a short red plaid skirt, a simple black shirt, plaid converse, and her hair was down. Alyss had a white t-shirt on, short black skirt, a brown leather half corset, knee high lace up boots, black finger less gloves, and a bright red hood on. Her hair was down.

You had dark jeans on, black flats, you had on a Green Day t-shirt on, and your (H/c) hair was pulled into a pony tail. (If your hair is short, just leave it down or spike it. :3)

"Can't wait till tonight." The band said in unison, once again creeping you out a little.

**Omg, you guys have NO IDEA how happy i get when reading your reviews.**

**Okay, results for the crush so far.**

**England=4**

**Russia=2**

**Germany=3**

**Prussia(FINALLY!)=2**

**Japan=1**

**Romano=1**

**Canada=2**

**China=1**

**America=2****  
**


	4. AN

Oh god, I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! I've just have tons of stuff going on and I've lost a lot of inspiration and i'm going to New York in a week and UGH! So much stuff! I promise I will update ASAP, and no, its never too late to bacitracin in the final boyfriend! Love you guys.~


End file.
